Improbable Works : Weasley Unstoppable
by Shaun Garin
Summary: [One Shot] Ever wonder how Ron could have turned out as a muggle? Well, this is one of his stories. One, that makes him a herodistraction. This is the world, of Ron Stoppable.


Improbable Works   
  
Series #2 : Weasley Unstoppable  
  
written by Shaun G.  
  
Disclaimer : Kim Possible is owned by Disney. Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling. Note to everyone, this is part of a series of fanfiction called "Improbable Works" and should NOT be taken too seriously. Otherwise, I'll be flamed to high heaven and back. These are harmless fun parodies which aren't PPC Killable Material.  
  
I promise to return all of the characters unharmed and recognizable. Well, in Ron's case, a bit less recognizable. This takes place during Harry's 5th year, and after Season One of Kim Possible. This is the second story in the Improbable Works series, but can be read in any order.  
Chapter 1 : Weasley Forgotten  
  
============  
  
"Ronald Stoppable!"  
  
Ron Stoppable cringed at the stringent voice of his homeroom teacher. She was glaring down on him. Rufus, sensing danger, scampered into his cargo pants pocket. Kim looked torn between laughter and concern for her childhood friend. "Yes ma'am?" he asked.  
  
The teacher glared down at Ron who shrunk in his desk. "Maybe now you remember. The project?"  
  
Ron's eyes went wide. "Oh no."  
  
"You DO have your project to hand in, do you not?"  
  
Kim cringed. She and Ron had been out saving the world again last night in Fiji from Drakken and Shego. On top of that, Ron looked terrible, claiming that he had nightmares. Nightmares that she had thought had ended with him when he was a preteen.  
  
"Sorry ma'am," Ron said, shrinking down into his desk chair. He felt like the smallest person in the world.  
  
"Well, if you would stop gallivanting around the world with Miss Possible, you might be able to hand in something for once! Detention! After class!" The words were like a whip cutting into Ron as he practically slid under his chair in a vain attempt not to get noticed.  
  
Kim sighed. It wasn't easy, seeing Ron like this.  
  
===========  
  
Ron sucked at his milk listlessly as Kim tried to induce a storm of chatter in an effort to distract him from the Stoppable's internal torment.  
  
"It's not that bad," Kim was saying. "I mean, sure, it's detention. Big deal. Not like it's the end of the world."  
  
"Maybe for you," Ron retorted. "And it's SUMMER SCHOOL! I mean c'mon, there's got to be a reason why she's giving me detention in Summer School."  
  
Kim rolled her eyes. "Maybe because you never paid attention in normal class?"  
  
Ron snorted. "Well, that's just because of all the world hopping we do."  
  
Kim opened her mouth to make a witty reply, but from Kim's bag, a beeping was heard. Fishing out a small blue flat box, she tapped a button on it. "Talk to me, Wade."  
  
"Big news. Meet me at the locker."  
  
After dragging Ron out of his chair, the pair made their way to Kim's locker. A moment later, she had opened it as a screen flashed on. "Big thing going down in England! Drakken and Shego have been spotted in London."  
  
"England? Now there's a place we haven't been to lately," Kim remarked. She made a point to look at Ron.  
  
"Hey! Not my fault that Big Ben broke a couple of gears!" Ron exclaimed hotly.  
  
"What's the cinch?" Kim asked, turning back to Wade who tapped at his computer keyboard.  
  
"Drakken is in a small area, near King's Cross Station. He's threatening to blow up an abandoned building unless someone shows him a place called Diagon Alley. Strange... I don't see Diagon Alley on the map."  
  
Ron blinked, despite his tiredness. "Riiiight. This proves it; Drakken's gone nuts."  
  
"I don't think so," Wade said, tapping at his keyboard. A picture appeared. A non-descript building was displayed, with Drakken ranting out the front door. It was so non-descript, that Ron had to look twice. "There's reports of people inside. He stormed the area with troopers and Shego."  
  
"So we head to England." Kim confirmed. She broke the link with Wade and turned to Ron. "Coming?"  
  
"Can't. I have detention, remember?"  
  
Kim smirked. "Detention? Since when have you actually have gone to detention, Ron?"  
  
Ron smirked back. "Good point. So... how're we getting to England?" He blinked once. "Wait, stupid question."  
  
============  
  
"Thanks for giving us a lift, Max."  
  
Max grinned at Kim and Ron. "Not a problem. We owe you for your help with that incident back a year ago with Smiley and Doctor X."  
  
Ron snorted. "Not like you couldn't have handled it. I thought N-Tek was supposed to be self sufficient." Kim elbowed Ron.  
  
Max laughed. "True. But since the place had been blown up, we needed some outside help." He then cocked his head as if listening to someone. "Berto says we'll be landing in 10 minutes. Buckle up, it's a long way down."  
  
============  
  
"There's the place," Kim said, peering around the corner with her makeup mirror. "I see Drakken. Strange...."  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"There's no cops around here. No police, and only a few people have stopped to look at Drakken. I wonder why they're ignoring him?" Kim mused.  
  
Ron thought for a moment. "Maybe the English are really snooty and think Drakken's a harmless idiot?"  
  
Kim rolled her eyes. "Lets get into that building."  
  
Sneaking around the side of the alley, Kim and Ron climbed the roof, stopping only to retrieve Ron's pants and shirt as they traditionally ripped away from his body due to a mishap with his grappling hook. On top of the building, Kim pulled out her communicator and brought up Wade. "We're on top of the building. Any luck locating Diagon Alley?"  
  
Wade shook his head. "No sign of it anywhere."  
  
Ron turned around and blinked. Twice. "Hey, Kim? Call me crazy, but I think that's Diagon Alley."  
  
Kim turned around and her eyes went wide. Sprawling before them was a huge road with old England style buildings. There was smoke billowing up from some of the chimneys. And down below, were hundreds of people, dressed in long colorful robes and pointed hats. There was the smell of spices, and in the middle of the road was a tall white building embossed with either gold or bronze.  
  
Kim gaped. "Well that's new."  
  
"Or old. Either way, it's kinda cool, right Rufus?" Rufus make a sound and dove into Ron's pocket. "I think that's Diagon Alley."  
  
"And he can't find it." Kim smirked. "Yep. Drakken's flipped."  
  
Opening a window, Kim and Ron slipped in. Looking around, Kim whistled. "This is some ancient stuff here."  
  
"You're no prize yourself." Kim turned and glared at Ron who backpedaled.  
  
"What did you say?" she growled.  
  
"Heh. Typical girl, yeh are. Always concerned about your looks." Remarked the voice.  
  
Ron blinked as with Kim. Turning towards the source of the voice, Kim said, "The mirror?"  
  
"Yeah, what did you think?" the mirror said.  
  
Ron suddenly grinned widely. "Cool! Hey Kim, can I keep it?"  
  
Kim groaned. "After, Ron. After."  
  
============  
  
"Why can't I find this blasted Diagon Alley? That old man said there was a ton of gold, silver and bronze here!" Drakken ranted.  
  
"Maybe a great loony muggle like yeh wouldn't be able t' see it?" A burly henchman stuck a crackling energy staff under the giant's chin. The giant glared at the henchman but relented. After all, Wizards they may be, but those crackling sticks they held hurt. A lot. Old Tom, the bald and toothless bartender of the Leaky Cauldron was still out like a light.  
  
In the corner of the room, a boy sat with a group of red haired people and a girl with brown hair. He had a slightly haunted look on his face, and was thin, a bit gangly with messy black hair, green eyes and glasses. He wore black robes with a crest emblazoned on it.  
  
Beside him were three red haired teenagers, one girl, two guys and an older woman of 40 or 45 years. The girl was slender, with a cherubic shaped face, long red hair and freckles. The boys were tall, and were identical with the exception of different colored sweaters. The woman was dressed in robes that were in sore needing of replacing.  
  
The girl with bushy brown hair clutched to her chest a set of books. In one of her hands, she carried a long stick that she twiddled in her fingers nervously. Turning to the boy with the glasses, she whispered, "I heard of this man. He's a mad scientist named Drakken."  
  
"What would a scientist want with Diagon Alley? He obviously can't do magic, despite finding the Leaky Cauldron." the boy replied.  
  
"Maybe he wants the gold in Gringotts. A lot of gold like that would fund his experiments." the bushy haired girl reasoned. "I heard he's trying to conquer the world."  
  
"Great, another one." The boy sighed.  
  
The smaller red haired girl looked around at the Wizards and Witches in the room. No one dared to move, as the men with the crackling sticks had cornered every spellcaster in the area. She sighed. But then, a little thing crawled up on her leg and waved. She blinked, as with everyone else.  
  
"That's an odd little thing," one of the twins said, awed.  
  
"It looks like.... a Mole Rat, but naked." The brown haired girl said.  
  
Rufus gestured and they all looked over. Ron was sticking his head into the room. He waved and grinned.  
  
"Blimey, he looks like a Weasley," the other twin remarked. "Except that he's got blonde hair."  
  
Suddenly, the boy launched himself into the middle of the room, and shouted as loud as he could, "HELLO LONDON!"  
  
Everyone clamped their ears from the yell. That was when a girl with red hair leapt into the room, and started making headway into the goons.  
  
"Kim Possible!" Drakken shouted, a moment before Hagrid smacked him into the wall.  
  
Suddenly, spells started flying with the shouts of "Stupefy!" Wizards, jolted into action by the brave girl and boy had begun flinging their trade. The small group joined the action while the giant cracked heads together in a very muggle fashion.  
  
Kim weaved around the strikes of Shego's laser charged hands when suddenly, a voice roared, "Stupefy!" and Shego collapsed to the ground. The boy with the glasses held out his wand and smiled at Kim.  
  
After a good solid five minutes of mayhem, it was over.  
  
As Aurors who had arrived, began to place Memory Charms on the henchmen, Shego and Drakken, Kim and Ron had quickly retreated to the far wall to discuss their plans.  
  
"Well, I say that solved everything," Ron said, wiping his hands and nursing a bruise on his face where Hagrid had accidentally backhanded him.  
  
"Yeah, Drakken's stopped and the world's saved. Now, we gotta find a ride home." Kim sighed. "And then there's the test tomorrow."  
  
Ron blinked. "Test? Aw man!" He collapsed on the floor and found himself staring into the bearded giant. "Gwa!"  
  
"Och, sorry. Didn't mean t' scare ya." Helping Ron up with a giant hand the size of a trashcan lid, he grinned. "Rubeus Hagrid's th' name. Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, and Professor of Care of Magical Creatures."  
  
"Kim Possible, and this is my partner, Ron Stoppable." Kim and Ron traded handshakes with Hagrid who looked at them curiously.  
  
"You two aren't Muggles, are yeh?"  
  
"Muggles? What, is that some kinda name for Americans in England now?" Ron asked curiously. He noticed that the red haired people who looked a lot like him were staring.  
  
"Non-Magic Folk," Hagrid explained. "I guess yeh are. Sorry bout that, but we've gotta alter your memory. Hope yeh don't mind."  
  
"Wait, hold on a second! I, for one am NOT getting my memory altered!" Kim protested.  
  
"Yeah! I like my brain where it is, thanks very much!" Ron added. "Oh, by the way, you might wanna get that district behind this place updated."  
  
Hagrid blinked. "You could see Diagon Alley?"  
  
"Yeah, both of us. What, is that a bad thing?" Ron asked.  
  
"No..... it's just that, where's your wands? If yeh say you're from America, which school do yeh attend?"  
  
"Middleton High School, why?" Kim replied. Hagrid gaped at her.  
  
"Middleton? A Witch and a Wizard like yourselves attendin' Muggle schools? When there's th' Middleton School for the Gifted just down th' road? Bloody hell, are your parents Muggles? Did they forbid you to learn magic?" Kim and Ron felt bombarded by the constant questions the giant had sent their way.  
  
"Hagrid, you're scaring them." The boy pulled the giant away with a gentle tug on his coat. "Sorry about them. My name's Harry. Harry Potter." He then gestured towards the others. "These are the Weasley's, Mrs. Weasley..."  
  
"Molly Weasley," Molly said, shaking Ron and Kim's hands enthusiastically.  
  
"Fred and George..." Harry continued.  
  
"I'm Fred, and he's George." The first tall teen said. He was then pushed away from his twin.  
  
"Actually I'm Fred, and he's George." the other countered with a grin.  
  
Ron leaned towards Kim and whispered, "I think they're trying to confuse us."  
  
"Gee, ya think?" Kim replied, smirking.  
  
"And this is Ginny Weasley, the youngest in the family." Harry said.  
  
"Ginny. Just Ginny." Ginny shook hands with the pair.  
  
"And finally, this is Hermione Granger." Harry finished.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Ron and Kim chorused. "Jinx! You owe me a soda!" Kim added a second later. Ron groaned and slapped his forehead.  
  
"I've heard of you," Hermione said, finally placing face to memory. "You were on the news a few days ago, saving some UN Ambassador, right?"  
  
"It's not a big deal," Kim replied, blushing.  
  
"Aw c'mon, Kim here can do ANYTHING." Ron said, patting her on the shoulder. "I've seen her wrestle an alligator with her bare hands!"  
  
"Really? Ever think of getting into care of magical creatures there, miss?" Hagrid said, eyes twinkling with joy of finding someone who could take care of muggle creatures with such a deftness.  
  
"I, er, well...." Kim stammered. Then, she looked at her watch, which had curiously stopped. "Oh great! We gotta go, Ron."  
  
"Great!" Ron paused. "So how're we going to get back to Middleton at this time of day?"  
  
"Middleton you say?" Old Tom had awoken from his shock induced slumber and was now looking at them. "Well, fancy that! One moment please."  
  
Tom walked over to the fireplace where it was crackling with flames. Taking a pinch of dust from a bucket, he tossed it into the fire. Ron and Kim jumped back as it flared and turned bright green. "Cool," Ron and Rufus remarked as one.  
  
"Mrs. Thortontree?" Tom asked. A moment later, a head popped out of the flames. Ron leapt into Kim's arms with a yelp at the sight of the aged woman's head in the fireplace.  
  
"Oh my, Tom. How are ye?" The woman spoke with a Scottish accent which seemed to be lighter than most burrs. She then turned her attention to the room and said, "Well now. What ye be calling me for at this time o'night?"  
  
"We need to send a couple of children over," Tom said. "Can you let them use your fireplace?"  
  
"Of course dear. Just let them through." The head vanished as Tom waved the pair over.  
  
Ron inspected the fireplace which was burning red now. "That was so cool! How'd you do that?"  
  
"Later, Ron," Kim said. She turned to Tom. "So, how do we use this thing?"  
  
"Simple. Just take a pinch of Floo Powder, toss it into the fire and call out, Mrs. Thortontree. The network will do the rest."  
  
Ron and Kim exchanged glances. Taking a big breath, Ron grabbed a pinch of the powder and tossed it into the flames which burned green. Stepping into it, he called out, "Mrs. Thortontree!"  
  
There was a whooshing sound, and Ron vanished into the fireplace. Kim followed quickly after.  
  
Molly watched them go and shook her head while wiping a few tears away from her face. "We... we should return to the Burrow."  
  
"Mum? What's the matter?" Ginny asked.  
  
"It's just.... never mind. I will tell you when we get home. Go on." Molly said, waving her children and honorary surrogates forward to the fireplace.  
  
In the corner of the room, Severus Snape watched the pair vanish into the fireplace with an unreadable expression. Then, he apperated with a small pop.  
  
===========  
  
Ron slid out of the fireplace, covered in soot. He had a wide grin on his face as he got up to his feet. "That was so cool!"  
  
Kim slid out after him, taking him out at the knees. "Ack! Ron, get off, you're squishing me!"  
  
Ron got off his friend as he looked around. The room was a homely place, with quite a few pictures. Staring at a picture of a young man in robes, he could have sworn that it had winked at him. Looking around, he found a woman in her middle-age who smiled at them from a worn chair. "Hello there, dears," she said. "I am Mrs. Thortontree."  
  
Ron looked out the window and blinked. "Hey, this is just down the street from my house!"  
  
"Yes, I have lived here for forty five years now," the woman answered. "Please, feel free to visit any time."  
  
"Thanks!" As they left the house, Ron turned to Kim and said, "You think we could borrow her fireplace if we need to go somewhere?"  
  
============  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, a word?"  
  
Albus Dumbledore looked up at Snape, surprised to see him in his office. "Ah, Severus. Please, have a seat."  
  
Severus sat down and folded his hands before him. "Albus, I have information. About the Weasleys."  
  
Albus looked at Severus who continued on. "The seventh Weasley has appeared, today, in Diagon Alley with a muggle born witch. Both were untrained, but managed to subdue an evil madman in The Leaky Cauldron."  
  
"Dear me. All this time, and we thought he was missing for years." Albus folded his fingers before him and leaned his chin on them. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Quite," Severus answered curtly. "He has colored his hair with muggle dye, but I am certain it is the same Weasley that had gone missing all of these years."  
  
"We should inform Molly and Arthur about this turn of events. No doubt, they will want to see their missing child as soon as possible." Dumbledore picked up a feather quill and started to compose a letter. "I will send a letter to both young Ronald Weasley and his parents. I am sure, we could arrange a meeting between the muggles that have raised him, and Ronald's true parents. You may go, Severus." Dumbledore added as an afterthought.  
  
============  
  
Ron looked up into his bedroom ceiling, wide awake and pondering the strangeness of the day.  
  
Muggles, Wands, Wizards, Witches, Floo Powder, and the rush of traveling through a fireplace. It was so surreal, but strangely, comforting and familiar to him. Turning over in bed, he looked at his desk. There, sitting on the desk were several pictures of himself and his parents. There was no family resemblance with him and his folks, they were brown haired and dark skinned while he was light, freckled and red haired.  
  
As a kid, he was constantly teased for his red hair, so he got some hair dye and colored it blonde. Only Kim remembered when he sported red hair, and he preferred it that way. Across from the family photo was one of him each year with Kim at his birthdays. Earlier ones sported him with his red hair, the later ones with his blonde hair.  
  
Ever since he was young, he had felt different from other people. No one could explain the strange things that followed in his wake. His uncanny luck, the way things shattered while he was stressed, and the way he seemed to understand Rufus for the years he had him. Only Kim could understand what he was going through, being there for so long. And strangely enough, he felt like Kim could understand it too. He had seen her uncanny luck as well, and the way she just dodged away from things without even noticing it at times.  
  
Ron rolled over and curled up in his bed in an attempt to go to sleep. But the giants words kept following him as he drifted off. "A Witch and a Wizard like yourselves attendin' Muggle schools? When there's th' Middleton School for the Gifted just down th' road? Bloody hell, are your parents Muggles? Did they forbid you to learn magic?"  
  
With that thought in mind, Ron fell asleep, dreaming of red haired people and the giant.  
  
==========  
  
Authors notes : Admittedly Ron-centric, this is exploring an idea that came up one day while watching the Kim Possible Series. And I figured, Ron could do with a change in his life. Of course, this is purely AU speculation so its not a true   
  
For HP Timelines, there were some changes, starting with year 1.  
  
Year 1 : Philosophers Stone. Harry is placed into Gryffindor as with Hermione. Harry becomes good friends with the Weasley Twins immediately and Hermione joins up during halloween. Neville decides to help Harry, Hermione and the Twins to get the Philosophers Stone. The Twins and Hermione help Harry stop Voldemort.  
  
Year 2 : Chamber of Secrets. Ginny joins the small group of friends. Neville breaks his wand accidentally in Charms. Ginny talks to Riddle, Hermione is petrified. Harry and Neville who has become a friend of Harry over the year and such, gets his wand taken by Lockhart. Lockhart's memory charm backfires. Harry fights Basilisk and saves Ginny.  
  
Year 3 : Prisoner of Azkaban. Everything is the same, with the exception of Neville joining the Circle of Friends perminantly. Neville does the impossible and actually does something right in Potions. They save Sirius and Buckbeak. Last remaining shard of the Philosophers Stone is stolen from Nicholas Flamel's home.  
  
Year 4. Goblet of Fire. The Twins are busy, leaving Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Neville to proceed with the remainder of the year. Ginny finds out who Mad-Eye really is before the final task and warns Harry about the last trap that he was setting up. Harry and Cedric don't touch the cup and ward off Krum and Fleur who arrives late. Harry decides to face half strength Voldemort, grabs the cup and duels him alone. Harry locks wands and he escapes, Voldemort severely drained as Harry had grabbed the last stone shard. Neville prevents the Dementors Kiss by casting a massive Patronus Charm at them while Harry is out cold. 


End file.
